Viconia DeVir
Viconia DeVir is a recruitable neutral evil drow cleric of Shar. She is not a series canon companion; even if Viconia accompanied Gorion's Ward until the end of Baldur's Gate, she won't appear in Irenicus' Dungeon. Baldur's Gate Viconia can be found in the north-west corner of the Peldvale area, where she is being chased by a Flaming Fist officer. This officer wants to kill her and the party can prevent this from happening. If Gorion's Ward speaks to her after the battle, she will offer to join their party. If they side with officer, 800 XP will be awarded for killing her.Viconia's dilema. She has a natural magic resistance of 50%. This applies against both enemy spells and party- (or self-) cast beneficial magic, which means healing or buffing Viconia can be a very frustrating affair, especially if she is in dire need of healing. This is corrected in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition to only block enemy spells. If the party's Reputation grows too high (19+) for Viconia's liking, or if she is removed from the party, she will then depart the game permanently. Recruited at level 6, she has 27 HP, and is equipped with chain mail, a small shield and a mace. She has Weapon Proficiencies in: *War Hammer + *Mace + *Sling + 'Relations' In Baldur's Gate, she may end up fighting Ajantis Ilvastarr and/or Kivan if they are in the same party for too long. Recruiting her reduces the party's Reputation by 2, because she is a drow and they are despised by the surface-dwelling races. 'In-game biography' Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Viconia joins the fight against the Shining Lady's crusade and first shows up alongside her new companion (a duergar named Pfaug) in chapter 7 in front of the Ducal Palace when the forces from Baldur's Gate set out to march against Dragonspear Castle . She can also be recruited into the party here, for the loss of two reputation points. If not recruited or dismissed, she can be found within the Coalition Camp, where she can be re-recruited. She is also romancable by male human, half-elf, half-orc or halfling protagonists. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Viconia can be found in Athkatla's Government District near the Prison, where she must be rescued from followers of Beshaba, who want to burn her on a stake. If you try to rescue her, this will provoke the followers to attack your party. She doesn't have any items when she joins, but she has some priest spells prepared. If she is removed from the party, she can be found in the Graveyard, near the far entrance of Bodhi's lair. Her wisdom has been improved by three points and her magic resistance has increased to 65%. Her magic resistance blocks only harmful spells; thus, buffing and healing Viconia becomes much easier. As an evil cleric, at high levels her Turn Undead will affect paladins, including Keldorn; this can be prevented with a Remove Fear spell. 'Relations' Drow have gained extreme notoriety in the Forgotten Realms. Having Viconia in the party reduces the party's Reputation by 2. This Reputation is regained as soon as she is removed from the group. Viconia can be romanced by male player characters who are human, half-elf or halfling; she will not respond to elves, half-orcs, dwarves or gnomes. However, altered coding allows her to romance male half-orcs in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. She will eventually come to blows with Keldorn if left in the same party for too long. She will also come to blows with Valygar if a certain noblewoman in the Government District is spoken to while they are both in the party. 'In-game biography' Strategy With her 19 Dexterity and the ability to wear any kind of armor, she can hold her own quite well in combat. Her Strength of 10 restricts her from wearing heavy armor, but this problem can be solved by letting her equip Strength-boosting equipment. In Baldur's Gate, the only such items are the Gauntlets of Ogre Power, but in the second game she has a wider choice of Strength-boosting items. She can also wear the lightweight ankheg plate mail. However, her maximum Hit Points are rather low because she doesn't have any bonus from high Constitution. Since there aren't many HP-boosting items in both games, this is a major downside to Viconia's combat effectiveness. Hit Points can still be boosted by the Helm of Balduran in both games, or the Girdle of Fortitude and the Pale Green Ioun Stone in Shadows of Amn. Stat-boosting spells like Draw Upon Holy Might become very important when Viconia joins a fight. In general, Viconia's strong points (high Dexterity and bonus priest spells due to high Wisdom) are best utilized when she stays in the back row, buffing-up and healing the group's tanks and using her sling from afar. Using her in melee is not encouraged due to her low HP and sub-par THAC0. She is also equipment-dependent, requiring at least two stat-boosting weapons to be fully efficient. Personality In general, Viconia tends to be cold and cruel, particularly when it suits her purposes. Due partly to her experience as a drow, she values strength and the ambition to dominate and tends to despise compassion as a weakness. Occasionally, she exhibits a slightly less vicious side to her, though. If romanced, Viconia will (depending partly on how Gorion's Ward responds) vacillate between venomous hostility and abject compassion and fear (mostly of her former goddess, Lolth). Quotes 'Baldur's Gate' *''"Surface-dwellers can be so stupid."'' *''"There is no roof to this world."'' *''"Male, fetch me something to eat!"'' *''"Kahless Nau"'' *''"Nightsinger, give me power."'' *''"Your forests seem very strange, and yet somehow familiar."'' *''"Oloth Zha?"'' *''"May darkness prevail."'' *''"Lil alurl! For Shar!" (when attacking) *"Shar! Save me from the spider queen's vengeance."'' *''"You are one of the few among us whom I can respect."'' *''"The light, it burns." (Heard it in midday but also at dusk) *'"Tis akin to my home, but home does not welcome me." (When underground) *"Get away from me, surface scum!"'' *''"Death is not something to mourn." (When a party member dies) 'Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn' *"Jal Khaless?"'' *''"Trust is for the foolish... and the dead."'' *''"Yes, abbil?"'' *''"I shall follow your strength."'' *''"Usstan zhah dosst."'' *''"Destiny awaits!"'' *''"I am yours to command."'' *''"Shar guides my hand"'' *''"Nau natha."'' *''"No mercy for those that oppose us!"'' *''"Victory shall be ours, you know this."'' *''"The stink of the collected rivvin. How I despise them all"'' *''"I find this a most satisfactory arrangement."'' (When Reputation is low) *''"How long do you intend to crack your whip against my back? I say we stop now."'' (when tired) *''"I swim in memories at places such as this...most unpleasant memories."'' (When underground) *''"I am still unused to all this green and fragrant brightness...part of me yet looks for the hidden spider's web amongst all this."'' (When in a forest) *''"Vith'os!"'' (Critical hit) *''"My weapon is faulty!"'' (When weapon ineffective) External links Category:Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Drow Category:Elves Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Neutral characters Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Clerics Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Athkatla